


The Booty

by SardegnaOctopus



Category: Dio老板, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 茸老板
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, sex toy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardegnaOctopus/pseuds/SardegnaOctopus
Summary: JOJO章鱼文学包含以下要素:✔替身能力搞章鱼✔Sexual道具✔Phone Sex✔章鱼长鲍鱼✔JOJO梗的奇妙插入(双关)✔可怜的粉色章鱼又哭了





	The Booty

撒丁岛荒郊的深夜，唯有一轮明月吝啬地给予微弱的光芒，为行人照亮前路。穿着黑色风衣的男人压低了帽檐，进入了私人别墅。

男人关上房门后，事无巨细地检查了整个房屋，锁上了全部的门窗，严丝合缝地拉上所有窗帘。反复确认自己待在绝对密闭的独立空间后，男人摘下了帽子，点缀着斑点的粉色长发倾泻而下，露出了美艳的脸庞。

迪亚波罗犹豫再三，脱下了黑色风衣，身着黑色网纹的情色躯体展现在日光灯下。他的肉体显然发生了奇妙的变化——本应丰满结实的胸肌被一对肤如凝脂的乳房所取代，粉嫩得泛出水光的乳头在网纹的缝隙中探出了头。黄金体验创造出的新生器官格外敏感，脱下风衣时的摩擦已让迪亚波罗的乳头挺立。

身体的反应让男人感到耻辱。想必乔鲁诺那衣冠禽兽正在通过别墅里的针孔摄像头恶趣味地打量着自己。果不其然，风衣内侧的手机适时响起，乔鲁诺发起了视频通话。

“宝贝，今晚月色很美，你不觉得配上红酒更好吗？”

迪亚波罗对那个过于亲昵的称呼感到反胃，“如果您愿意的话，不胜感激。”

迪亚波罗按照乔鲁诺的指示，找到了红酒。

屏幕上的教父用治愈了无数人的手端着一只高脚杯，也正是这双手，在昨夜为迪亚波罗强行装上了两个属于女性的器官。

迪亚波罗心知肚明，男人找自己绝不是为了月下对酌的闲情雅致。

“来些助兴节目吧，迪亚波罗。床头柜第二层有你喜欢的玩具，全部拿出来。”

拉开床头柜的一瞬间，迪亚波罗发觉今晚不会是轻松的一夜，即便那个金发恶魔与他相隔千里。他乖顺地取出了乳夹、尿道棒、拉珠与跳蛋，为了讨好乔鲁诺，让夜晚变得易熬一些，他主动脱掉了下半身的衣物，跪坐在手机镜头前，让对面的人获得居高临下的俯视视角。

但这廉价把戏并没有唤起任何同情。乔鲁诺祖母绿的眼眸透过屏幕盯着迪亚波罗，被看穿讨好技巧的感觉让跪坐的男人不寒而栗。

“用两只手抚摸自己的乳头。”

迪亚波罗照做了，新生器官惊人的敏感度让他在自己的抚慰下发出了低吟，奇异的感觉促使他加大力度蹂躏着两点。

“乖”，乔鲁诺对他施予夸奖，“一只手继续，另一只手扩张我赐予你的雌穴。”

迪亚波罗有些不舍的撤走了右手，开始探索新大陆。与女人的性经验让他对这个结构有粗浅的了解，但切身体会被插入的感觉还是第一次。他害怕伤害到脆弱的穴道，手指迟迟不敢深入，而胸前的左手正食髓知味地玩弄自己的双乳。

正当迪亚波罗沉浸在双乳提供的性快感时，严厉的呵斥声打断了他的自渎。乔鲁诺命令他停下胸前的动作，用乳夹夹住乳头。

粉发男人这时才意识到自己忤逆了男人——他没有听话地扩张雌穴，反而被胸前的奇异快感吸引了注意力。

迪亚波罗用微颤的双手装上了乳夹，突如其来的疼痛让他惊叫出声，眼角泛出了生理性泪水。但摘掉乳夹的欲望只能被他压抑在心里。令他惊讶又惶恐的是，乳夹带来的疼痛竟让新生的性器官兴奋得流淌出透明的液体。

“不妊娠时乳腺是没有分泌活动的，而授乳期的乳腺分泌最为旺盛。”

迪亚波罗不明白他为何在此时讲解生理知识。

“我在想，装上子宫并把你操到怀孕是否能让你更尽兴地玩弄自己产乳的胸部。”

乔鲁诺的恐吓令男人不寒而栗。迪亚波罗希望这仅仅是一个恐吓，而不是一个通告。  
“背对着我跪趴在地上，翘起你的屁股。”乔鲁诺继续命令道，“有请迪亚波罗先生来段才艺展示。”

粉发男人无暇顾及对方有意嘲讽的措辞，听话地用双手撑开粉嫩的雌穴，让内外阴悉数暴露在摄像头前。

对面短暂地沉默了，仿佛在认真欣赏自己的艺术作品。“漂亮的小嘴，很适合你。为了庆祝新生，就用这张嘴来饮酒吧。”

迪亚波罗有些震惊，水雾蒙蒙的碎瞳望向摄像头的方向，换来的只是冷漠的注视。他被迫拿起开瓶的葡萄酒，保持跪趴的姿势，缓缓将瓶口插入了自己的小穴，冰凉的液体瞬时间涌入新生的穴道，男人被刺激地不住抽泣，但他不敢拔出酒瓶。所幸，由于压强差，只有一小部分液体进入了穴道。

“现在把酒瓶底座的塞子拔掉。”

正常的葡萄酒瓶底座并不存在什么塞子，但迪亚波罗的确摸索到了瓶底的拉环，如果让瓶底与外界大气联通，大气压会使瓶内的液体全部灌入男人的体内。乔鲁诺准备红酒时就想好了怎样让一瓶葡萄酒强奸他。

大量液体涌入甬道后，迪亚波罗感觉小腹一沉，随即到来的是强烈的排泄欲。但乔鲁诺并不会让他轻易地得到解脱，只是让他拔出瓶口，夹紧下体，阻止酒液的流出。

腹部的饱胀感研磨着男人的神经，他跪在地上的身躯颤抖得越发厉害。可怜的情态不但没有带来对方的怜悯之心，反而激化了施虐欲。

“把跳蛋塞进去。”

“可是...会触电”

“别让我再进行无意义的重复。把跳蛋塞进去。”

比起被黄金体验穿胸，这样的疼痛是微不足道的，迪亚波罗一边这样安慰着自己，一边将跳蛋塞入了满溢着红色酒液的雌穴。酒精对穴道的刺激、跳蛋带来的的异物感以及对触电的担忧把男人推上了意外的高潮，他呻吟着射出了液体——阴茎与雌穴同时排出了各自的液体，红色的葡萄酒流淌了一地，椭圆的跳蛋无助地在地上来回打着转。

迪亚波罗知道自己闯祸了——未经许可排出液体。乔鲁诺曾说，迪亚波罗身上的每一张嘴都属于他的管辖范围，如果不想下辈子都含着乔鲁诺的精液走路就得听话地完成每一次的任务。

男人披散着粉色长发，落魄地跪坐在浸满红酒的地板上，手里不知所措地捧着被排出体内的跳蛋，遍布泪痕的脸再次望向摄像头。

另一边的乔鲁诺似乎突然有要务亟待处理，他简单地命令迪亚波罗在后穴中塞入拉珠，并保持手机的录像功能去洗澡。

没有严厉的惩罚让迪亚波罗暂时松了一口气，他知道自己无法糊弄乔鲁诺，于是照办了乔鲁诺的要求。经过乔鲁诺长期调教的后穴很好地接纳了拉珠，并没有给迪亚波罗带来很大的痛苦。浴室的花洒水压有些大，冲击到乳房的水珠再次唤起了迪亚波罗的欲望，但碍于摄像中的手机，他只能竭力抑制爱抚自己的冲动。

在清洁他的粉色长发时，涂满泡沫的头发让迪亚波罗自然地闭上双眼，就在他关闭视觉的短短几秒内，一双冰凉坚硬的手猛地揉捏了他的胸部。他惊诧地睁开眼，只瞄到了一闪而过的黄色身影，那一定是乔鲁诺的替身黄金体验。至于不让自己看到替身的原因，想必是教父下三滥的性趣味在作祟。

被替身爱抚的感觉让迪亚波罗欲罢不能，于是他有意闭上了双眼，等待爱抚的再次降临。果不其然，闭上双眼的同时，有力的大手再次攀附上自己的胸部，粗暴的动作让迪亚波罗无法抑制地呻吟着。替身的一只手来回揉捏两点粉色茱萸，另一只手则不安分地缓缓下移，来到了迪亚波罗的后穴，一把拽出了大半截拉珠。突如其来的快感让迪亚波罗双腿一软，差点跪倒在地，他紧闭双眼，扶着浴缸檐勉强站立着，待他站定，那只手再次不安分地抽动着拉珠，迪亚波罗面色潮红地承受来自替身的侵犯，正当他快要达到高潮时，替身离开了他的身旁。迪亚波罗已经迫不及待想要做爱，他冲出浴室，本以为会找到乔鲁诺，却发现门外空无一人。

黄金体验的射程只有两米，在这么短的时间内，乔鲁诺不可能离开他的视线。但他仔细寻找了浴室外的房间，并没有所谓的密室。乔鲁诺到底在哪里？

另一个猜想让迪亚波罗惊出一身冷汗——乔鲁诺真的来到这个别墅了吗？刚刚他只是瞄到一个黄色的人形替身，其实并不能确定那就是黄金体验吧？

形式不妙。对方是替身能力者，但迪亚波罗无法使用King Crimson——如果他不想先“死”在黄金体验镇魂曲手上。赤身裸体的迪亚波罗洞察着周围的一切，等待潜伏者露出破绽。这时一阵稳健的脚步声传来，用替身侵犯他的男人主动出现了。

一个身形高大的金发男人朝他缓步靠近，那头耀眼的金发让迪亚波罗想起乔鲁诺，这让他突然有种杀了男人泄愤的冲动。

男人赤裸着上身，如同古希腊雕塑般优美的肌肉线条勾勒着雄性的力量感。他舔了舔嘴角，深红色的眼眸端详着不着一物的迪亚波罗，当然，前提是无视他后穴里那根拉珠。露骨的视线仿佛在摩挲迪亚波罗的肉体，令后者几欲先走。

冷静下来的迪亚波罗想到，这里是乔鲁诺的私家别墅，能进入教父别墅的人不容小觑——无论他是擅自闯入或是乔鲁诺特意放行的。此刻，金发男人掩藏在宽松长裤内的鼓胀下体吸引了他的注意，这个男人是从何时开始偷窥他的？是他步入浴室以后，还是乔鲁诺与他Phone Sex之前？

高大的男人带着压迫感缓缓靠近了迪亚波罗。在被搞之前，他至少想知道这个男人是谁。

“先生，我们是否见过？”

男人并没有回答迪亚波罗，只是唤出了高大壮硕的金黄替身，从背后锁住了那具淫荡的身体。

替身抱起了迪亚波罗，三十几岁的男人被The World用幼儿把尿一般的姿势举到了半空，门户大开。Dio伸出染着黑色指甲的手指，像检阅商品一般随意玩弄这迪亚波罗的雌穴。过长的指甲使男人发出痛苦的呻吟，挣扎的双臂被Dio单手制服，他的另一只手则继续着指奸。

迪亚波罗在痛苦的喘息中尝试与侵犯者进行沟通:“我们..呃啊！我们可以做一笔交易。”

Dio抽出了湿润的手指，空虚的雌穴顿时将淫液淅淅沥沥洒了一地，下体的空虚让迪亚波罗倒吸一口冷气。“交易已经开始了，宝贝”Dio用厚实的手掌轻拍着男人的臀瓣，“在床上好好施展你的才华吧。”

The World将迪亚波罗扔进了柔软的床上，Dio从床头的暗格中取出一副银白色金属手铐，固定了男人的双手。金发男人附下身体，用舌头挑逗着对方粉嫩的乳头，另一只手则用黑色的指甲用力地揉掐另一只乳尖。两只乳头截然不同的遭遇让迪亚波罗更加兴奋，雌穴与阴茎同时流出了晶莹的液体。

Dio用巨大的双手包裹住那对雪白的奶子，粗鲁的揉捏让柔软的乳肉几乎要溢出指缝，迪亚波罗的阴茎更为翘挺。突然，身上的男人伸出吸血鬼的利齿，锋利的犬牙咬破了娇嫩的乳头，血腥的啃咬使得迪亚波罗达到了高潮，雌穴潮吹出的液体甚至打湿了Dio的胯下。

敏感度极高的身体让阅人无数的Dio也由衷夸赞，男人神奇的雌穴引起了他的兴趣。他捡起散落在床边的乳夹，剥开迪亚波罗粉嫩的外阴，夹在他丰满的阴唇上。前所未有的疼痛让迪亚波罗发出了尖叫，他疯狂扭动着腰身，却被Dio的大手一把按住。

“嘘”，金发吸血鬼将食指放在唇边，示意迪亚波罗安静下来，“现在你要努力的只是下面这张嘴”男人脱下长裤，控制着迪亚波罗的颌骨，将内裤塞进了他的嘴里。雄性气息顿时充斥了口腔，迪亚波罗想要用最肮脏的词语辱骂这个施暴者，言语却变成了意义不明的呜咽声。脱下内裤后，男人一柱擎天的凶器飞扬跋扈地屹立着，上翘的弧度让人确信它能捅到雌穴的任何角度。

“乔鲁诺还没有操过你这张嘴吧”Dio摆弄着身下人阴唇上的乳夹，粗暴的拉扯使男人原本粉嫩的性器官变成了与他发色相同的深粉，他拼命挣扎着，双腿想要合拢，却被Dio压住了大腿，迪亚波罗的反抗使Dio兴奋地咬住了他的大腿内侧，饥渴地品尝着帝王的鲜血。

“你的第一次不是GioGio的，而是我Dio的！”Dio将嘴角的血迹随意地抹在了迪亚波罗雪白的乳峰上，而后将蓄势待发的深色阴茎捅入了粉色的穴道。娇嫩的穴肉很快被摩擦得充血，随着大开大合的操干，肉壁甚至也翻进翻出。

迪亚波罗紧致的雌穴侍奉得Dio很是满意，双手被捆绑在床头的男人在挣扎中磨破了手腕。血腥味诱使Dio仔细地舔舐他的伤口，渗出的血珠使得迪亚波罗成为一道可口的菜肴。这时，一片飞出的碎玻璃划伤了Dio的脖颈——如果不是他闪避及时，这片玻璃将插在颈动脉上。

“有趣的面包”，Dio掰过男人的脸，看见一双凶狠而漂亮的绿色眼睛，“洗澡时用厚重的湿毛巾包住玻璃杯，悄无声息地打碎后得到了这片凶器。那时你还不知道我会出现吧？你想杀的人，是乔鲁诺吗？”男人看着身下这只叛逆的粉色宠物，不禁发出WRYYY的笑声，“乔鲁诺还真是养了条别致的狗呢，但是本Dio喜欢支配，你的冒犯将被惩戒。”

Dio暂时拔出了他的阴茎，由于过于粗大的尺寸，拔出后迪亚波罗的雌穴仍一张一翕，搜寻着填充自我的巨物。Dio下床找到了迪亚波罗的小玩具——尿道棒。意识到眼前的男人要干什么后，迪亚波罗挣扎得更加剧烈，在体格差异下，他的竭力反抗更像是助兴的情趣动作。Dio毫不犹豫地将尿道棒插入了迪亚波罗的阴茎，疼痛让男人隔着嘴中的异物发出悲鸣，听到如此凄惨的叫床声，Dio更有兴致地抽插着尿道棒，同时也用阴茎再次冲进了迪亚波罗的雌穴。

两条通道被同时侵犯的感觉让迪亚波罗放弃了思考，高昂的脖颈与紧绷的身体曲线让Dio忍不住留下了更多咬痕。

迪亚波罗的电话突然响了，铃声唤回了他的意识，就在他发声前，欺在身上的男人已经接通了视频通话。

教父年轻而富有磁性的声音适时响起:“父亲，夜安。”

这个金发混账果然和乔鲁诺师出同门。

“乔鲁诺，你的宠物驯化得真是失败。”摄像头对准了二人交合的下体。迪亚波罗虽然习惯与乔鲁诺做爱，此刻却并不希望自己被侵犯的样子被他收入眼中，他试图并拢双腿的动作使得雌穴更加拥挤，换来的是幅度更大的抽插，Dio几乎把整根阴茎都抽出了他的体内，又突然挺身全部送入，交合处有些撕裂，绯红的血液浇灌着本已足够湿润的淫穴。

神志不清的迪亚波罗朝主人发出了呜咽的求救声，回应他的只是父子二人的戏谑嘲笑。

“父亲，我们可以谈谈那笔交易了”屏幕对面的乔鲁诺摇晃着红酒杯，看似漫不经心地欣赏着活色生香的展演，其实他已硬得不行，只是这欲望要留给迪亚波罗亲自解决。

“哦...我的小畜生”迪亚波罗的雌穴尽职地服务着男人的粗大阴茎，“我还以为这只粉色的肉便器只是你送我的父亲节礼物”

“父亲，你知道的，他是礼物的一部分”

如果不是屁眼里含着鸡巴，迪亚波罗现在就想杀了这对禽兽父子，乔鲁诺只把他当作性交易的工具而已。

Dio将镜头拉远，交合的全景展现在乔鲁诺眼前。粉发男人的双手被捆绑在床头，雪白的双峰从黑色的网纹中弹出了头，随着下体的抽插上下摇摆，柔软的波动感让乔鲁诺想起了可口的鸡蛋布丁。如果可以，他现在就想品尝一下它的口感。但他今夜还有棘手的事物要处理，否则也不会把宠物独自留给父亲玩耍。

乔鲁诺轻唤着迪亚波罗的名字，被呼唤的人抬起噙满泪水的绿色碎瞳，望向了摄像头。

“夜还长，父亲，请慢慢享受。”乔鲁诺关闭了视频通话，披上外衣，前去处理前任boss留下的隐患。

放下手机的Dio继续享受着温暖湿润的雌穴，情浓之时，他徒手扯碎了栓住迪亚波罗的手铐并扔在地上，将体位换成了后入式，野兽交合的姿势让Dio可以将男人的双乳当作缰绳，揉搓乳房的手法改变着雌穴的紧实度——他仿佛在驾驭一匹发情的母马，在一望无际的情欲原野游目骋怀。

伴随着金发男人的低吟，一阵暖流射入了迪亚波罗体内。Dio并没有撤出阴茎。他扯出迪亚波罗嘴里的内裤，保持下体相嵌的姿势与他进行了一个深入的舌吻，过度的侵入让迪亚波罗想要干呕，但经历过吸血鬼激烈的性爱后，他几乎无力抵抗。良久，Dio离开了他的双唇，带出一条绵延的银丝。Dio很满意他的顺从，用手轻拍他的脸颊，“好孩子，这是你的奖励。”

目光呆滞的迪亚波罗尚未理解这句话的含义，体内穿来了又一阵持续的暖流，这个畜生尿在了他的体内！此时反抗的话，换来的只会是虐打。迪亚波罗愤怒得颤抖了身躯，却只能任由身上的男人在他体内进行格外漫长的排尿。

清晨的阳光钻过窗帘的缝隙，透射在一片狼藉的卧室。刚刚处理完工作的乔鲁诺走进别墅，却发现这里早已空无一人。是父亲任性地带走了他的玩具，还是不听话的宠物狗擅自出逃了呢？

他很快就会知道答案。


End file.
